The Sun and The Moon
by starstrukk234
Summary: Their life was the sky: He was the Sun and She was the Moon. DeixSaku


The Sun and The Moon

**This is going to be a DeixSaku One-shot that I came up with in the car today :P. **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Naruto.**

Their life was the sky: He was the Sun and She was the Moon. He was bright and flashing, creating havoc to the people of the world, She was calm and serine, bringing peace to people. He would make everyone run around scrambling for life, She would stop it all, having people to sit and stay still. They were the opposite of each other, yet exactly the same. They were too high for people to reach and no one could bring them down. They would battle for dominance, but it was like a pattern of who would win. They only difference between themselves and the sky was no one could watch the patterns that took forth when they each other. But one thing was for sure: no matter how alike they were, there was always one thing that could make the similarities look so tiny, you couldn't even see them.

She was good and He was evil.

They couldn't be at the same place at the same time or a battle would commence. That was why She would always compare their life to the sky. The Sun and Moon were never seen at the same time until a battle would commence. She always wondered how different their lives would be if they were on the same time. He wondered if he could take her and never give her back. But She would always reply that without the Moon, the sky couldn't work properly and chaos would turn the world upside down and nothing would be right anymore. He would always sigh and tell her she was weird for comparing them to the sky. Her reply was always the same. It's because that's what we are. We complete each other like the Moon completes the Sun. His reply would always be a sweet kiss on her lips and tell her that she was right. But, of course, she was always right to him. And he saw how her theory worked, too. The Moon was as beautiful as Her and the Sun was like a giant explosion waiting to happen, just like Him. And when he was alone, he would always draw the moon, because it was Her and that was how they first met. During the night when they both needed someone. She was 13 and he was 17. This was their beginning:

Deidara was walking down the path to his favorite spot. It was a lake that would reflect the moon and the stars with many trees surrounding it that could instantly calm him in a few seconds flat. One problem was that it was in Konoha, though, and ninja from there were supposed to attack the Akatsuki on sight. But the plus side was that it was very deep in the forest so no one knew where it was. At least, he thought that until he saw a sobbing girl in a red dress curled up in ball. Next to her was a Konoha headband that made Deidara wary. Even if this was a little girl, you could never underestimate an opponent, especially from Leaf. But for some reason, he felt his legs carry himself to her. He stopped right behind her and he noted with amusement how she hadn't acknowledged him yet. "What's wrong, yeah?" he asked her. She jumped with a start at his deep voice, her large, green eyes flooding with unshed tears that threatened to fall. Her hair was short and he had to blink at the color. Pink. He wondered if it was natural or dyed.

She rubbed her and sniffed sadly before speaking in tone that sound broken "Why do you care? You don't even know me?"

He studied her face and noticed that showed that, even for such a young age, the girl knew what a true heart break was. But that was to be expected in their line of work. He sat down beside her before answering "Just trying to be nice. It's not every day you see a girl crying deep in the woods. By the way, what's your name?"

She seemed to blush as she got a good look at him. He was very handsome, even more so than Sasuke. "My name is Sakura Haruno. And it's only polite to state your name before asking someone else's." She giggled at the annoyed look he gave her and he rolled him eyes.

"Well, Sakura-_chan, _my nameis Deidara, yeah." He then grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top. He smirked when she blushed a little. "Now that we know each other, what's wrong?"

Sakura took deep breath to keep the wave of tears from spilling over as she recalled what had happened in the past three months. "Well, it all began three months ago. First was the death of my parents during the sound invasion. It was horrible when I saw them. It was like they had been chewed out and spit up. Then a few weeks later, the boy I liked left the village and left me on a bench in the middle of the night. I was begging him to stay but it didn't work. Then, on a mission to retrieve him, the entire team was almost killed. I felt so useless as I saw my other teammate in the bed bandaged up that I decided to go on my own to retrieve him. But on that mission, all I did was get in the way, like always. But Tsunade had agreed to let me be her apprentice and she even commented that she hasn't seen such talent since my sister apprentice. But after awhile, I hardly saw my other friends because of training and I felt lonely again. Not too long after my other teammate left and I was alone once again. I came here because I didn't want to be at my house because of fresh wounds." She ended her speech with a loud sob that tugged on Deidara's heart strings. How could someone go through all that in just THREE MONTHS!?

"Don't worry, yeah. I'm pretty sure they'll come back someday and you can all be together again." He smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Ne, Deidara, what brings you here? I mean you heard my story, I think it's only fair far for me to hear yours." He was genuinely surprised that she asked. But he soon relaxed and lied down on his back and tucked his arms behind his head before sharing his story. They had talked all night and half way through it Sakura laid her head on his chest. He found out that her hair color was indeed pink. He had chuckled at that and said her name went with her, only earning him a hard punch in the stomach that left him winded. She could hit hard! He figured her hair was a sore subject for her. But that didn't stop him from playing with the oddly colored tresses. She had fell asleep on him and when she awoke, he was gone. But he was there to comfort her the next night. And the night after that. He would always be there and that was how she began her theory of The Sun and The Moon.

His hair was the color of what the sun would shine onto the lake, liquid gold and he was always there. Her beauty had compared to the night sky he had one told her. And she always there, too. When she was 14, he told her about the Akatsuki, and how it was an evil organization that he was forced into. He had expected her to run and scream that there was an Akatsuki in the area, but she didn't. She began blubbering about nonsense on how she always knew the Sun was evil. He had simply believed she had lost her sanity at that point. Of course, that is until she began to explain her theory to him. He was the Sun and She was the Moon. While they were different, they balanced each other out and they would be incomplete without the other there and ready to go. She stated that he was as bright as the sun and quoted him on her beauty and the night sky. That was when he stole her first kiss. And when he parted was when he first agreed that she was right, she always right, no matter what.

And that was how they went about their life. Because their life was the sky: He was the Sun and She was the Moon. And they balanced each other out.

**Did you like it?:D I came up with early and I was far away from my computer but I kept the idea all day! I think it's cute. And if you actually think about, they are quite alike. Or is it just me? Just me? Ok then.**

**Review Please! (Deidara and Tobi rush into room with pouts and puppy dog eyes)**


End file.
